Vacation
by sozo-teki
Summary: ryuichi has invited shuichi to stay with him for vacation is there a motive behind this? first this is rated pg for first chapter maybe pg13 in later chapters. ryuxshuichi pairing shonenai
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer's: I do not own gravitation or the characters!

Author's note: First gravitation fic I hope this turns out well. If it's not to your liking review! Tell me why and what I need to work on. This is a r yuxshu story hope you enjoy it.

"Nyah ryuichi-sama!" an excited shuichi glomped the ex nittle grasper singer to the ground clinging to him like an overexcited chibi. "Nyah I've missed you so ryuichi-sama!" Giggle shuichi with a huge smile on his face.

They were in one of Japan's most expensive hotels and shuichi decides to go and glomp a nittle grasper singer out in public! Most would be humiliated if they were in his spot, however ryuichi was both amused and happy to have the pink haired singer glomping him.

"I'm glad to see you too shuichi-Chan but please call me ryuichi-Chan or ryuichi no need to be so formal." Ryuichi said hugging Shuichi around the waist. A blush covered shuichi's cheeks and he nuzzled him. "alright ryu if you say so.."

Smiling shuichi climbed off of Ryuichi and bounced in his spot his luggage beside them next to Ryuichi's. "Arigatou ryu for inviting me to spend your vacation with you! I'm so excited" Shuichi could not control the fit of giggles that came from him and this attracted even more stares from both the public and the staff.

"Of course little shu-chan anything for a friend." Ryuichi waved it off dismissively pocketed his hands in his jeans. Ryuichi wore stylish levis with Nike sneakers and a t-shirt that had led zeplin on it; shuichi on the other hand wore baggy black jeans and a skintight tank top with fishnet over it totally gothic as the Americans said.

"So where is Mr. K? and toma?" Shuichi asked as the cart man took their things away to deliver them to the room. "I didn't invite them shuichi only you." Ryuichi said with a grin. Shuichi blinked a moment or two and stared. "Nyah! You mean we're here by ourselves!" He exclaimed eyes wide but he was extremely happy, he would finally spend time alone with his idol!

"Hai, hai we're here by ourselves.." Ryuichi laughed. "Come on let me show you to our room I think you might like it.." Ryuichi smiled and led an excited shuichi up to the top floor. Pushing open the oak door he closed it behind shuichi who just gaped. It was a suit the most expensive there was.

The carpet was a crimson red the walls a soft yellow with all sorts or portraits that must have been 10,000 dollars each; a vase on a stand that was probably made out of silver and gold. The tables were made out of marble along with the bar and the fridge that could probably hold more than enough food for 3 works, along with the pantry.

Next were the plush couches that were made out of a velvet material and a nice light tan once you sat on it you could probably sink into it no matter what you weighed. There were three large windows that had a magnificent view of the beach, the people who looked like ants and the water which was crystal clear for scuba diving and you could spy the reef not to far off. In the next room was the master bedroom which had a single king sized bed with black silk sheets and many plush pillows.

Shuichi took this all in with amazement, even with the money he made for bad luck he never had been to a place as magnificent as this! "T-this is amazing ryuichi!" He said as he walked a few steps looking in each room. "How can you afford this!" Shuichi exclaimed looking back at the green haired singer. "It's nothing really I made so much extra money..besides you deserve a vacation like this you've done hard work since starting bad luck." Ryuichi smiled pleased that shuichi liked their suit so much.

"Wow…." Shuichi said walking over to the window and staring out at the magnificent view the sun was now setting giving the sky a pinkish/orang glow to it making it all the more stunning. Ryuichi softly padded behind Shuichi and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait till you see what we have to eat.." Ryuichi grinned and shuichi turned around. "Do they have chocolate pocky?" He asked hopeful. Ryuichi just laughed quite amused. "Yes they have pocky don't worry little shuichi they have everything you want." Ryuichi said with a smile.

With a squeal shuichi threw his arms around Ryuichi's neck and hugged him tight. "arigatou!" Shuichi said thanking him graciously. "Of course of course.." Ryuichi murmured his arms sliding around the boy's waist his face burying in his hair. He smelled of strawberry shampoo how typical. Ryuichi tightened his grip a moment before releasing him. "Nani…? Ryuichi are you alright?" Shuichi asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Shuichi..how did…things turn out with Yuki and yourself?" Ryuichi asked quietly as his fingertips traced over Shuichi's cheek softly. Shuichi lowered his eyes a moment. "Not so well..it…yuki and I broke up….he left..for America after it happened.." Shuichi murmured but he felt no pain really only that he had lost a friend. "I see..I'm sorry shuichi.." Ryuichi murmured sympathetically.

"Iie..Iie it was for the best…." Shuichi smiled slightly but it was a half hearted smile. Stepping back Shuichi beamed again putting on his mask of happiness. "Now are we going to eat now Ryuichi?" He asked. Ryuichi laughed ruffling Shuichi's hair. "Of course we are but I think you'll need to put on something formal..the café is one of those special places..did you bring the tux like I asked?" Ryuichi asked all thoughts of yuki pushed aside for now.

"Hai hai." Shuichi said cheerfully. "alright then go take a shower I'll meet you out here when you're done…." Ryuichi smiled as Shuichi bounced off into the room and he sighed as the bathroom door closed. He did hope everything went okay….or this would be the end of their friendship.

End of chapter 1

Ta da! If you liked it and I get more than 5 reviews I'll continue if not I'll leave it at that. .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I still don't own gravitation or the character but I wish I did sniff

Author's note: my second chapter up! Since I successfully got 5 reviews I am now continuing the next part of the fic! But I warn you I still have no plot to this story and it'll be rather short yet again '.

Ryuichi stood in the suite his black suit arms folded as he looked out in the now darkened sky. He sighed and looked at his Rolex watch a quarter past 7, wondering what in the world was taking the bad luck singer so long? His question was soon to be answered as a timid voice piped up behind him.

"Ryu..I'm ready.." Ryuichi turned only to have his breath stolen. There he was in all his glory, shuichi shindou in his white suit not only did it fit but it was successful in showing off shuichi's curves in every delightful way not to mention he looked adorable in a suit! "Ah shuichi you look marvelous!" Ryuichi said in praise but the pink haired chibi looked slightly depressed. "Shuichi is something the matter?" He asked in a concerned tone.

A blush colored the boy's cheeks and he shook his head quickly. "Iie, Iie nothing at all." And he gave Ryuichi his most famous smile, Ryuichi still concerned did not buy the answer but he did not press the subject quite yet. "Well then are you ready to eat?" He asked returning Shuichi's smile with his own.

"Hai, I'm starving!" Shuichi said latching onto Ryuichi's arm. "Is it far? What do they have to eat there?" Ryuichi chuckled at the barrage of questions and let shuichi out of their room answering each and every one of them without hesitation nor any hint of annoyance. The whole time shuichi was acting like his usual sugar high self but Ryuichi noticed every now and then that sometimes shuichi would be quite a moment and stare off into the distance as if he were deep in thought.

But as soon as Ryuichi opened his mouth to ask Shuichi was back at it talking like a 7 year old who had inhaled a gallon of sugar. Ryuichi's concern was steadily growing for the pink haired boy but he couldn't quite find the right time to put the boy to question. Finally they arrived on the top floor of the hotel and stepped out of the elevator and walked up to the café. Shuichi stared and his mouth hung open.

It was beautiful! The floor was made of marble and there were multiple crystal chandleries that shuichi suspected to be diamonds but he couldn't be sure of. There were exotic plants placed around the place giving it a jungle like theme yet it was cool enough to know the difference. There were a few trees, yes tree where a hole of the floor had been cut out with a small pond like setting a bonsai tree was in the center and oddly enough a parrot mixing the rainforest theme with the feudal era of Japan.

Shuichi gazed at it all overwhelmed by the place, the food must cost a fortune and it made shuichi's stomach squirm. Sure he was with Ryuichi but no way did he have that kind of money on his hands. "Uh uh..ryuichi.." Shuichi mumbled as their waiter led them to a table for two.

Ryuichi glanced backwards as they made their way through the mazes of tables. "Yes?" He said. "I don't think I can pay for this.." Shuichi say soft enough fearing that if the staff heard they would be kicked off the premises. Ryuichi merely laughed in amusement causing shuichi stare at him in shock. "Shuichi do not worry I have taken care of it all please do not worry about expenses tonight..trust me…" Ryuichi said smiling.

Shuichi smiled weakly and nodded and then let himself relax, if Ryuichi wasn't worried well neither was he! Well that's what he intended but at the back of his mind he couldn't help feel all squirmy every now and then. Sitting at their table for two Ryuichi ordered a bottle of champagne the kind you would hear in movies probably $200 a bottle. Shuichi tried not to look shocked so he took to looking at the parrots on the bonsai tree

Once Ryuichi was done ordering their drinks he looked at shuichi who yet again had that lost look on his face. "Shuichi…what's the matter?" Ryuichi asked quietly jarring shuichi out of his thoughts. "Iie nothing just thinking.." Shuichi said smiling nervously. "Shuichi …knowing you, you do not think that hard and be so silent at the same time…do you think I wouldn't notice?" Ryuichi asked raising an eyebrow. "Please tell me what's wrong…" Ryuichi insisted.

Shuichi dropped his façade of trying to pretend nothing was wrong he focused his gaze back on the tree and then he looked from all the woman who were fnely dressed in silk gowns and the men who appeared to be princes. "I…why did you invite me Ryuichi….?" Shuichi asked quietly. Ryuichi blinked and hesitated, could he really tell shuichi..the real reason? That he wanted to confess his undying love for the pink haired boy? No..not quite yet.

But before Ryuichi could even answer he was shocked to see tears well in his eyes and slowly make their way down shuichic's cheeks. "I don't belong here Ryuichi…not with you…not in this place…this place is for people like you or them." He said acknowledging the others. "For people who don't act like children..who aren't…" Shuichi shakily drew in his breath. Ryuichi's eyes widened dramatically, everything was going so wrong already. "Shuichi I can't believe you said that..of couse you belong here like everyone else!" Ryuichi said reaching across the table taking Shuichi's hand in his. At least for now he would have an excuse to touch shuichi. "You are here because you're my friend, where did you get such silly notions?" Ryuichi questioned.

"I see the way people look at me…and then you..they think it's absurd that I even be in your presence .." shuichi sniffled. "I can't be as elegant or or as respected as they are..I'm just shuichi…." The boy replied looking up at Ryuichi helplessly. "Baka." Ryuichi said getting up from the table and kneeling before him, he still held shuichi's hand which had not been attempted to be taken back. "You are MY shuichi." Ryuichi mentally kicked himself as he saw Shuichi's eyes widen. "You are my..my friend shuichi I don't care what anyone thinks of you or how elegant you are I respect you I..care for you shuichi.. never forget that.." Ryuichi said trying to cover up for his mistake.

Why hadn't he told shuichi then? He knew shuichi was only into guys..and so was he…but he felt it wasn't the right time yet. Shuichi was upset and this was not the time..to be pouring out his feelings. Of course the scene had attracted many stares but Ryuichi could care less, let the snobs think what they wished. The tears finally stopped and a heart warming smile replaced the sullen look on shuichi's face.

"Ryuichi….thank you.." He wiped away the tears hastily. Ryuichi stood and slowly released Shuchi's hand and brushed away the few other tears that had managed to escape Shuichi's hand. "Hai…my pleasure.." Ryuichi sat down across from the boy in time for the waiter to come with their bottle of wine and pour it for the boys.

When the waiter asked what the boy's wanted shuichi's response was a shock to the waiter. "Chocolate pocky!" He said nearly shouting it. Ryuichi laughter was rich and quite amused and he gently informed Shuichi they would need to order a main course first. "Oh…" Shuichi said and thought a moment. "Um…Chicken alfredo pasta?" Shuichi said and the waiter wrote it down a sweatdrop appearing. Ryuichi ordered the steak and baked potatoe and the waiter was off again putting in their order.

"But you said they had chocolate pocky…" Shuichi said pouting rather cutely. "Yes yes of course silly but as I said before you need to eat real food before desert and I promise you after dinner you can have all the pocky you want." Ryuichi said to reassure him. "Really?" Shuichi's eyes grew huge with hope. "YAY POCKY!" He shouted over half the restaurant now sweatdropped and went quiet. It took a few moments for the place to return to normal as the guests went back to talking over their dinner. Shuichi no longer noticed the stares or soft murmurs of insults, Ryuichi's words were engraved in his heart and he would never let them go.

Dinner came soon enough and Shuichi went at it like he was ravenous gobbling it all down. Ryuichi watched for a few moments not even touching his food as he enjoyed shuichi's enjoyment in his own meal. Finally Ryuichi began to eat though much slower than Shuichi was and he surprisingly finished at the same time as Shuichi. Taking the glass off champagne shuichi inspected it warily before taking a sip and before long he downed the whole glass. Ryuichi was rather surprised at how fast he drank the champagne and he wisely ordered diet coke for shuichi's next glass.

Once Shuichi was sated with the arm load of pocky packages he had Ryuichi wrote out a check and gave a generous tip to the waiter before he and Shuichi left the café. "So did you enjoy your meal?" Ryuichi inquired as Shuichi held onto his arm while still managing to hold the pocky. "Hai it was delicious thank you Ryuichi!" And shuichi surprised Ryuichi with a light kiss on the lips. Time seemed to freeze for Ryuichi but the kiss was all too brief; but too Ryuichi he could still feel Shuichi's lingering warmth from his lips on his own. Shuichi smiled childishly and squeaked quite startled as Ryuichi removed the packages of pocky from his arms. "I'll get a cartman to take this back up to the room..I thought you might like to see the city a bit before we go to the opera.." Ryuichi said.

Shuichi's eyes widened, opera? "You like opera Ryuichi?" He asked amazed. "Yes I actually do, a shock I know if you don't wish to go we can always do something else…" Ryuichi offered as he dispatched off the pocky boxes to the cartman giving them their room number. "No no I've never been to an opera before I think it would be …awesome!" Shuichi said with a grin on his face.

"Good Good, come on then it's 8 o'clock we must be going.." Offering his arm, shuichi gladly took it and Ryuichi escorted them to the lobby where the limousine waited. The doorman opened the door to the limo and shuichi slid in first and Ryuichi soon after sitting down the windows were tinted and soft jazz music played in the background.

The car was pulled out from the underground garage and they entered the nightlife of the city. Shuichi stared out the window excited to see so many thrilling things, it was like a carnival but only for the rich it seemed. As shuichi was met with these sites Ryuichi sat close by and he even dared to gently slid his arm around the boy's waist. Shuichi hardly paid any attention, though he did snuggle against Ryuichi's side still gazing out the window. "This is so beautiful Ryuichi…" Shuichi murmured in awe.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself…I hoped you would.." Ryuichi said with a smile. Shuichi finally tore his eyes away from the nightlife and stared into Ryuichi's eyes. "Arigatou.." He murmured and laid his head on Ryuichi's shoulder. Ryuichi's heart seemed to sore and he merely enjoyed the closeness of the teen as he laid his head on Shuichi's.

It was all too soon that the limo was soon stopped in front of the grand opera house woman in gowns and men in their flashy tux's escorting their dates up the wide steps. Shuichi squealed with excitement and nearly ran over the doorman who opened the car door. Ryuichi was disappointed that their personal time was ended so quickly but he said nothing as he stepped out of the car. He watched Shuichi gape at the building and he let himself be tugged along as Shuichi excitedly point to everything and anything despite how rude it was.

Going into the building they were met with the frigid and Shuichi's teeth began to chatter nonstop. "R-ryuichi i-it's cold…" Shuichi managed to get out between his clicking teeth and the pink haired singer snuggled against his side. He thanked whatever god their was seeing as he wasn't a religious person and held Shuichi close. "It'll get better don't you worry."

He smiled and led Shuichi up the carpeted steps to their box, unfortunately Ryuichi hadn't been able to snag a private box and they ended up with a public one. Showing the staff member his ticket he was allowed inside with a still chattering Shuichi, gently he guided the boy to a seat in the middle row and sat next to him rubbing his side.

After awhile he noticed Shuichi had stopped chattering and merely lean against him for whatever reason he posses, but Ryuichi was just as happy that Shuichi had not pulled away. The night was shaping up quite grandly as people filtered in and the lights began to dim. Shuichi's whole focus was on the singer as he appeared on stage. Despite the horrid rumors Shuichi had heard about opera it was something that you had to witness for yourself at least once to get the full image.

Ryuichi watched with half interest on the performance he'd seen one like this in American called 'damnation de Faust' it was similar story with a couple of name swaps and Japanese and American's always had a different way of doing things. The opera ended after about 3 hours and whole time Shuichi remained transfixed not moving an inch not even for a bathroom break unlike most other people.

"That was so great!" Shuichi exclaimed when the opera had officially ended. "I liked the part where Faust was lamenting and and..!" shuichi went on as Ryuichi led him through the crowd back down to the main lobby. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." Ryuichi said spotting the bathroom. "Do you need to use the restroom before we go?" He asked. Shuichi blinked. "Oh hai." Shuichi said sheepishly.

Ryuichi smiled and let shuichi go off, leaning against the wall he sighed softly crossing his arms as he waited for Shuichi. Shuichi soon returned glomping Ryuichi who laughed and held him. "Silly.." Ryuichi murmured. And just when Ryuichi thought nothing could ruin this moment he was proved wrong. "What are you two doing?" A cold and familiar voice asked. Both Ryuichi and Shuichi looked up to see those cold piercing eyes that belonged to Yuki Eiri.

End of chapter 2 aren't I so evil? cackle you'll have to wait till I come out with the next chapter nyah! Heheheheeee! So what did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here it is! The 3rd chapter woot! And I thank those of you who got your ideas in as quickly as possible ! For the two of you who gave your ideas you should know who you are by reading the story, what I tried to do what combine the ideas because those were the first two I got and like no other ideas came in after them for like week or so. So thank you so much! The ideas are listed below so um that should help you to see and give credit, unfortunately I will not list names cause I don't want people mobbing you unless you want them to in which case I shall put out your names . I do hope this has turned out for your liking!

Oh oh Eiri could start a fight with Ryuichi and then he punches Shuichi and the Ryu-chan gets pissed and knocks Eiri out and carries Shuichi home (after calling a nurse for Eiri! hm are writers strong? I cal expect that singers are I mean all those mobs...

Now wouldn't it be cool if Ryuichi was like: "Why do you care, didn't you and Shuichi break up? It's none of your business" And Yuki remarks "You sound like a jealous boyfriend." Ryuichi would then blush, and deny it, but yuki would take the blushing as a hint and say something like "I bet you wish you were..." And stalk of with his cooler-than-you attitude. Shuichi would then ask if Ryuichi really has that kind of feelings for him, and Ryuichi wouldn't be able to deny it.  
Shuichi would be very shocked, seeing how Ryuichi is his idol and all, and I don't think he'd say yes right away. Instead, I think he'd say he needed some time to think about this, but seeing how there's only one. He takes a stroll along the beach to get his thoughts and feelings sorted out.  
Now there's loads of stuff that could happen while he's out there on his own; if you want an angst fic you could have him kidnapped or something, or for a happy one he could run into Yuki again, who not-so-subtly tells him he's a piece of sht and he cries and runs to Ryuichi and fluff ensues.

Both Ryuichi's and Shuichi's eyes both went huge upon seeing Eiri yuki, especially poor Shuichi he'd thought the writer had gone to America! "What..what are you doing here? I thought..you went to America?" Shuichi asked faintly as if he did not believe Yuki existed, maybe this was all some mad dream. But it couldn't be he could feel Ryuichi so close to him. Yuki stood there and tapped his cigarette on the ash tray nearby.

"I have a right to be here..I don't believe there is a sign outside that says Eiri Yuki isn't aloud to go to the opera when he feels like it.." "As for not being America right now..I'm currently on a business trip not that it's any of your business." Yuki glared harder causing Shuichi to wince at the harsh gaze directed at him. "

"My someone's got a stick up his ass." Ryuichi said hotly, rage boiling within him, how dare Yuki talk to Shuichi that way! Yuki tore his gaze from Shuichi to Ryuichi. "Hn how typical the two singers together you always had a crush on Shuichi didn't you?" "I suppose that's why you're with him now." Yuki smirked at hitting a sensitive spot dead on and Ryuichi's heated gaze faltered and his cheeks tinged a light pink. Shuichi stared and shook his head, no it wasn't possible, Ryuichi could never have a crush on him, not EVER he wasn't that good not even with the promises of before in the dining room.

"Leave him alone you bastard! You're just jealous you can't hang out with someone as kind hearted as Ryuichi! You're just some evil physco bent on always having a mob of girls chase after you like some common street whore!" Shuichi said outraged. Yuki's gaze immediately latched onto Shuichi and if looks could kill Shuichi would be screaming pain right now.

Yuki reached forward and gripping the front of Shuichi's tux dragged him forward his face inches from Shuichi's. "You are calling me a whore? I didn't chase after you bent on having sex daily or having my name in headlights from the other person's fame!" He hissed menacingly and with that Yuki coldy pressed his still hot cigarette against Shuichi's neck burning the sensitive skin.

Shuichi screamed from the searing pain and tears welled in his eyes spilling down his cheeks. Oh that.was.It! Ryuichi grabbed Shuichi and pulled him out of harm's way and gently set the sniffling boy aside caressing his hair and wiping away the tears. "Oh shuichi…" Ryuichi said horror stricken at the burn mark that marred Shuichi's neck. "I-it's o-okay r-really it's j-just a-a s-small b-burn n-nothing h-horrid." Shuichi stuttered his whole body wracking his tremors.

Ryuichi slowly stood and turned his eyes filled with rage as his fists clenched tightly, they shook from the white knuckled grip. He looked at the smirking yuki who stood there calmly. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM!" Ryuichi landed a punch that landed squarely on Yuki's cheek hearing a crack it was clear that he'd broken his cheek bone. But Ryuichi wasn't going to stop there, insane anger had taken hold of him and he wasn't going to stop until Yuki suffered and even then it wouldn't be enough not for Ryuichi.

Ryuichi landed more punches on Yuki's face tackling him to the floor by this time some woman had screamed and called for security. But Ryuichi could hear nothing around him he only though of Rearranging Yuki's features to look like some hideous creature and even if Yuki pleaded for Ryuichi to stop he wouldn't stop. Of course yuki wasn't as vulnerable as he appeared sometimes he threw back his own punches splitting Ryuichi's lip, blood dripping onto Yuki's already swollen and bruised cheek. The sounds of running feet could be heard faintly behind Ryuichi of the security squad to come and apprehend the pair of fighting men. A strong pair of hands grabbed Ryuichi and dragged him off Yuki restraining him as he thrashed about screaming curses at Yuki and threats. Yuki was helped off the floor by paramedics and giving a last glare yuki was let away unwilling or willing it was hard to tell, away from the scene. Ryuichi still struggled to get free his hair a wild mess and his eyes still blazing. Only when a soft pair of hands placed themselves on his arms did he stop to look back at a worried Shuichi. While he'd been fighting the paramedics has put a small kitty band aid on Shuichi's burn mark making him look all the more adorable.

Ryuichi's features softened and he stopped struggling, only then did the officers let go and start to clear the crowd. "Let's go Ryuichi.." Shuichi said quietly and straightening his clothes Ryuichi agreed and led the pink haired boy back out to the limousine and once in the safety of the car Ryuichi wrapped his arms around the boy hugging him close. "Oh Shuichi I'm sorry I lost my temper I'm sorry this ever happened I just couldn't let him do that to you." Ryuichi murmured caressing the boy's hair as he felt him shake softly.

Shuichi sniffled some and pulled back with tears still in his eyes. "Oh no it should be me who should be apologizing if I hadn't..said anything..oh maybe it wouldn't have happened…I just couldn't stand him putting you in such an awkward place…you liking me…what silly thing to say…" Shuichi cracked a smile and wiped away the tears.

"Shuichi…" Ryuichi said uncertainly wiping away the remaining tears from Shuichi's eyes. "I…didn't deny it because…." Ryuichi was interrupted by Shuichi. "Because you were too stunned that's why I know don't worry I know you could never like me in such a way.." Shuichi said and pain gripped his heart. "Shuichi I didn't deny it because it's true..I do love you.." There it was said..it was finally out in the open. Ryuichi scolded himself mentally, how could he tell the boy such a thing? Especially after a scuffle like that!

Shuichi's eyes went huge as he stared up at Ryuichi. "N..nani?..'" He said softly. He couldn't believe it Ryuichi HIS Idol liked him..in that way! One part of Shuichi was stunned..the other was screaming 'OH MY GOSH YES HE LIKES ME THAT WAY! AHHHH!.' Ryuichi brushed a few strands of Shuichi's pink hair from his eyes. "Aishiteru Shuichi.." Ryuichi murmured longing to kiss the boy..but he held back, barely.

Neither Shuichi nor Ryuichi noticed that the vehicle had stopped both just stared into each other's eyes. The door was opened by the driver. "Oi, Ryuichi-sama, Shuichi-sama we've arrived sirs, if you will please?" The driver asked gesturing for the pair to get out. "Oh, hai of course." Shuichi said tearing his gaze from Ryuichi and stepping out of the car into the night air with Ryuichi right behind him. Shuichi walked dazed towards the entrance and paused and turned, he hadn't even noticed Ryuichi had been tipping the driver. Ryuichi caught up in a few quick strides…the air between the pair awkward now. "Shuichi..I..I apologize I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything…" Ryuichi said putting a hand on Shuichi's shoulder lightly. Shuichi stepped back staring at Ryuichi. "Ryuichi I..I'm sorry it's..it's not you really it isn't I just..it's been a long night I think I need some fresh air I mean alone that is.." Shuichi bit his bottom lip casting his gaze to the floor afraid Ryuichi would be mad at him.

Ryuichi stood there feeling as if his hear was being crushed. "I..I I see of course well please be careful Shuichi..again I'm sorry for the way things turned out…" Ryuichi sighed quietly and without another worked walked past Shuichi into the building. Shuichi exhaled heavily and dragged his feet along the cobblestone path until he reached the sandy ground of the beach. Shuichi strolled along the beach staring out at the darkened water listening to the soothing sounds of the water gently lapping upon the shore.

But the sounds of the water didn't calm Shuichi not one bit. Why was he so confused? Shuichi knew he loved Ryuichi but..then why did he heisitate? He could tell Ryuichi was in pain he could see it clearly on his face when he said in return to Ryuichi's confession. Shuichi looked out at the pale moon and closed his eyes. He opened them slowly again and sighed staring up at the stars. Shuichi knew the reason..it was Yuki..he was still in love with Yuki.

Or was he? Shuichi was so confused his heart was playing tug a war with him. Shuichi sat on the sandy ground getting sand all in his shoes and his hands buried deep within the sand as he laid back on the sand, his hair was dirtied but Shuichi paid no mind. "Why..why can't I stop thinking of him? " Tears welled in his eyes and silently tracked their way down his cheeks. "WHY!" He screamed and sat up throwing sand all over the place.

Shuichi cried quietly for a few moments through blurry eyes he stared at the ground the sand beginning to dampen. 'Whoa shuichi relax calm down.' His inner voice told him and so he took a calm deep breath and wiped away his tears smearing some traces of sand along his cheeks. Looking back out at the sky he bit his lip. "Now Shuichi..do you really love Yuki? Do you REALLY love him?" He spoke aloud causing a couple that were walking along the beach to stare.

They quickly hurried away with soft steps and Shuichi kept on talking to himself.

Meanwhile back up in the room Ryuichi had just entered the room. "Damnit way to go Ryuichi, scare the boy off." He snarled at himself. Going to the bedroom he got his boxers and went to the bathroom slamming the door. Shedding his clothes gracefully he turned the shower on high on heat and no cold. He stepped in letting the water cascade down his body, letting the hot water scald his skin. He closed his eyes and lifted his head upward the water soaking him completely. "I've ruined the friendship we had..now he won't possibly stand to be near me…" He said quietly. Sighing to himself he sluggishly washed himself a blank look in his eyes now. Rinsing off he turned off the shower and stood there dripping for long minutes staring at the wall. "Shuichi…" He murmured. Stepping out of the shower he dried off and pulled on his boxers, heading into the bedroom he pulled on cotton pants tying the draw string into a cute bow. But his thoughts were far from looking cute at that moment. Going to the closet he dug through the suitcase pulling out an orange see through bottle. With a lost look in his eyes he went and sat down on the bed. "Shuichi…" He murmured.

Back on the beach he Shuichi was racing across the sand and he was already panting, he never knew it could be so hard! Rushing past many people who did a double take seeing him covered in sand and in a tux! He hurried pushed the elevator button bouncing in his spot. "Come on come come on!" Shuichi said urgently Sighing exasperated he instead took the emergency stairs running all the way to the top. Opening the doors to their hotel room with the help of his key he closed the door quickly. "RYUICHI I'M BACK!" Shuichi shouted running all over the place to look for him.

Finally going to the bedroom he saw Ryuichi laying on his side, his back facing him. "Ryuichi, Ryuichi!" he cried gleefully. "Ryuichi I do love you! I don't love Yuki anymore!" Shuichi said happily bouncing on the bed. "Ryuichi?" The pink haired singer reached out and turned Ryuichi on his back only to let out a terrified scream. Ryuichi wasn't breathing his eyes open and staring up at the ceiling, in his left hand he still grasped the orange prescription bottle for sleeping pills and by the looks of it he'd taken the whole body. "RYUICHI!" Shuichi screamed loudly, that scream of terror echoing off the walls and into the night.

DUN DUN DUNNNN! So what happens next? Well you'll have to find out in the NEXT CHAPTER! cackles I'm so evil. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all for waiting so patiently, finally here is the 4th chapter do enjoy!

I do apologize I'm not good at describing houses at all! Terribly sorry

Shuichi sat at Ryuichi's bedside, the hospital bedside of course. He looked grieved his skin pale and his hair an absolute mess. A mountain of tissues in the garbage from the past hours and continued to rise overflowing. An I.V was in Ryuichi's arm as he lay in that dreaded hospital gown those crisp white sheets up to his waist. Shuichi blew loudly on yet another tissue tossing it to the side and taking out another. The steady beat from the heart monitor was Shuichi's reassurance that his love was still in the realm of the living. Ryuichi had been rushed to the hospital with the hysterical Shuichi in tow and the hours of stomach pumping and drugs that were put in him didn't make Shuichi feel any better but only worse. He stared at his pale lover that lay there looking so peaceful as he lay sleeping, but Shuichi knew that he was torn inside.

'It has to be my fault..if I hadn't just gone off like that..he wouldn't be like this..he would be okay..he wouldn't be here..' Tears trailed down Shuichi's pale cheeks and his shoulders shook as he contained sobs, afraid that might disturb the green haired man. "It's all my fault Ryuichi..I'm..I'm so sorry.." Shuichi whispered brokenly. "I shouldn't have left you..I should have seen the anguish in your eyes.I.." "I should have been able to prevent this!" Shuichi said a fresh set of tears running down his cheeks. The doctors had done everything reassure Shuichi that Ryuichi would be okay, to go back to the hotel and get some rest but nothing would make Shuichi even if the world were to end so suddenly..he would stay forever.

"Oh Ryuichi..I..I wish I told you that..that I loved you sooner.." "I was just so afraid..so afraid that I still loved Yuki." "And now…now it's too late." Shuichi felt his heart clench painfully and he sobbed quietly. "How can you ever forgive me? For what I've done to put you through this? Oh Ryuichi…" Shuichi lay his head on Ryuichi's chest closing his eyes and breathing the other's scent in deeply. "Ryuichi…I love you so much..ever so much….I don't need anyone but you…." Shuichi clutched Ryuichi's medical gown in one hand tightly. If Ryuichi died..so would he..he wouldn't live without him.

"Shuichi..?" A hoarse voice said softly a warm hand placed on his head. Shuichi's eyes snapped open to stare into the eyes of Ryuichi. "Why are you crying like that?" He asked quietly looking so tired. "Oh Ryuichi!" Shuichi cried hugging the other singer. "I-I thought y-you were going to die, it was all my fault I'm sorry Ryuichi!" Shuichi blubbered. Ryuichi looked quite startled eyes wide as he stared at the other one. "Your fault? ….love me?" It all took a moment for the man to digest. "You..love me?" Ryuichi said with realization. "But Yuki I thought." Shuichi shook his head back and forth. "No I love you Ryuichi no one else I..I was just so afraid….afraid maybe it was some kind of joke …." Shuichi wiped at his eyes. "A joke? No never Shuichi what I meant was the truth..I do love you..but..I.." Ryuichi trailed off and bit off a bitter laugh. "And here I was ready to end my life only to find you really do love me…" Ryuichi said. "And if you did..I would have too." Shuichi said grasping Ryuichi's face in his hands. Ryuichi stared stunned and a smile bloomed across his face. "Oh Shuichi…." Shuichi leaned forward brushing his lips against Ryuichi's kissing him tenderly. Ryuichi hesitated not to kiss the other singer back. When they pulled back both stared into each others eye the new found love stronger than both thought they could ever contain.

"Oy…Shuichi I just have one question.." Ryuichi said looking ever so serious. "Hm? What is it?" Shuichi asked tilting his head. "Where the hell am I? and what am I wearing this weird clothing for..it looks ridiculous!" Ryuichi said picking at the material. Shuichi sweatdropped and laughed. "You're at the hospital when I found you I called an ambulance..you've been out for about 4 hours..with the stomach pumping and all." Shuichi said rubbing the back of his head. "Eh stomach pumping?" Ryuichi made a face. "Sounds yucky…" "So when do you think I can get out of here? I do wish to get back to the hotel with my lover.." Ryuichi grinned. Shuichi smiled brightly and clapped his hands getting up. "I'll tell the doctors right now and I think we can get you out around seven this morning." Shuichi nodded. "Eh? It's that early?" Ryuichi looked at the clock seeing it was around six.

Shuichi nodded. "I'll be back soon koi!" Shuichi squealed and left the room to get a doctor.

**An hour and a half later….**

The pair found themselves back in their hotel room packing up their bags. "I'm so sorry our vacation had to end so soon Shuichi it seems my disturbance ah caused the public uneasiness as well as the staff." Ryuichi sweatdropped closing his suitcase. "Doesn't matter to me Ryuichi as long as I'm with you..it's kinda funny seeing their face everywhere we go." Shuichi giggled packing his clothes away. Ryuichi smiled and gathered the last of his things from the countertop. "Well I suppose I could take you back home then…" Ryuichi said slightly unsure. "You're kidding right? I'm moving in with you that's my home now!" Shuichi took a post with his hand on his hip. "That is alright Ryuichi?" Shuichi said dropping his confidence.

"You needn't even ask of course it is." Ryuichi answered. Shuichi beamed and hugged his new lover burying his face against his chest. "Oh Ryuichi..Aishiteru.." Shuichi murmured softly. Ryuichi smiled tenderly and hugged Shuichi. "I love you too you pocky crazed boy." Shuichi turned pink at the name teasing and merely giggled. "Well let us go!" Shuichi bounded out of the room.

The pair soon found themselves on a plane back to Tokyo sitting comfortably next to each other. And within the next couple of hours they worked their way to getting to Ryuichi's home. Finally they arrived in front of Ryuichi's grand mansion with Shuichi once again staring. "You get all the big stuff.." Shuichi said crossing his arms. "Eh comes with being rich but now it's your too you will be living here goose." Ryuich said chuckling at Shuichi's pouty face as it transformed into a smily once again. "Oh yeah.." Rubbing his head he surveyed the surrounding s a bit more closely.

There was a cobblestone walkway and as you walked up to the steps there was a beautiful flower garden with all sorts of butterflies imaginable on either side with little signs of wildlife as things went. Walking up the walkway with Ryuichi the two entered the house and Shichi had to steady himself on Ryuichi. Oh.My.God was all Shuichi could thing. The floor until you went to each room was a tile greek style the carpets a soft red, many rooms too many too count. From the looks of the rooms that didn't have door it looked as if there was a library with thousands of books, an art studio as well as a recording one where Ryuichi would practice, the kitchen that held many spicy and sweet scents too it, and the living room with plush tanned couches made of leather like material as well as a big screamed t.v. A wide staircase led up to the bedrooms with a chandelier hanging above it. Out in the back was a yard, or more like a pasture that held another garden and beyond that was the stables for riding that could go on for hours with the room the pasture held. Swallowing his heart he was startled to see some servants take away their things away.

"You like it?" Ryuichi asked looking at the other trying to measure his response. "I'm..I'm gong to live in this?" Shuichi asked looking up at Ryuichi. "Well of course you are." Ryuichi laughed and ruffled his hair. "Then..can I see the bedroom!" Shuichi said nearly bouncing. Ryuichi grinned with a glint in his eyes. "Why of course..you'll be seeing plenty of it." Ryuichi said causing Shuichi to flush a dark red. Taking Shuichi's hand Ryuichi led him up the stair case and to the right down a hallway past the bathroom. Pushing open the door Shuichi walked inside marveling. There was a large T.v. a desk with a lamp and a radio on it. Draperies around the four postered bed that was absolutely huge with satan sheets. A broad window to look into the garden and a door to lead to the bathroom. Taking of fhis shoes Shuichi jumped on the bed flopping on it. Ryuichi smiled and settled next to shuichi on the bed hugging him close.

"So do you think you could get used to living here?" Ryuichi asked quietly. "Of course it's perfect..it'll always be perfect as long as I have you.." Shuichi snuggled against Ryuichi purring softly. Oh yes..things would be fine from now on.

Ta da! Hoped you liked it, it was really rushed I admit sorry I just hadn't any ideas so I decided to write what I had in my brain down. So um I Might continue this and it might be a lemon chapter next so…if you want it to be a lemon please review and tell me so! Or tell me if you have msn messenger. My addy is. or my e-mail is


	5. Chapter 5

bows I apologize to all my readers for taking months to get this chapter out! School has kept me busy and when I had time…to put it bluntly I'm lazy! XD sicne so many reviews requested for a lemon you shall get a lemon! Eventually… So I hope you all enjoy this crappy chapter!

"Aiiieeeeeeeeeeeee! Die vermin!" Ryuichi wasn't surprised to be greeted so, his lover had a knack for showing his sugared-self in other amusing ways. Closing the front door behind him Ryuichi removed his shoes, sunglasses, and coat neatly putting them away. H tended to work more than Shuichi but that wasn't to say his lover didn't have his busy times as well. Lately Ryuichi had been out late, hours and hour sonly to come home to an empty bed when Shuichi would go to work. Going into the living room, Shuichi rested upon his stomach, pressing buttons on the videogame controller.

Multi-colored lights flashed across Shuichi's determined face. Ryuichi was glad to have Shuichi as his own it seemed he was truly lucky. Ryuichi padded across the living room and sat down on the sofa, watching him quietly for a few moments. "having fun?" Ryuichi asked finally speaking. Shuichi's head turned around. "RYUICHI!" Shuichi screamed and leapt from the floor landing himself on Ryu's lap. Ryuichi laughed and wrapped his arms around Shuichi holding him tight. Despite having lived together 2 months they had no had the chance to be together..well intimately at least. Their was always something to distract them.

"Glad to see you too." Ryuichi tousled the boy's hair lightly. "Guess what I'm home for awhile…the others went on their own vacation for awhile so whenever you don't have to work we can spend time together if you want.." Ryuichi smiled. Shuichi looked at him with wide eyes and beamed. "Oh that's so great Ryu!" Shuichi nuzzled him. "Ya know..we haven't had any time to….." Shuichi's cheeks flushed a hot pink. "Hm?" Ryuichi raised an eyebrow looking at his lover, he knew what he was thinking but oh how he loved to tease the boy.

"O-oh….nothing..much…" Shuichi offered a small grin. Then the doorbell rang. Shuichi blinked confused and then his eyes lit up. "I forgot I ordered pizza!" Shuichi jumped off Ryuichi and ran towards the door. "Come on Ryu hurry up pizza is here!" Shuichi called out. Ryuichi rolled his eyes and got up walking towards the kitchen. Shuichi met him there carrying a stack of pizza's. Ryuichi laughed at how adorable Shuichi looked trying to carry them all, taking a few boxes he set them upon the counter. "What did you order?" Ryuichi asked puzzled.

"One of everything!" Shuichi grinned after he set the boxes down and opened them up, steam rising from the cheesy and oh so delectable pizza's. Giggling happily he took out a plate and began loading it up. "Are you hungry?" Shuichi asked as he set his plate on the table and went to fetch himself a drink. "Yeah…just a bit..it's been a long day and all that singing makes me hungry." Ryuichi got out his own plate and put a couple of pieces on the plate. Shuichi set two cups on the table filled with soda. "Oh my poor ryu, working so hard you deserve a break and good pizza!" Shuichi kissed his lover on the nose and plopped on wooden chair eating hungrily at his pizza. "Oh yes but you deserve it more for you so valiantly fought off the vermin, conquered all and won your good forturne!" Ryuichi held out his pizza and put his hand to his heart. Shuichi giggled and nibbled on his cheesy delight. "oh you are too kind good sir I have only done it for you." Shuichi bowed, or as much as he could within his seat.

"Oh you flatter me my brave one, with your courage and love." Ryuichi laughed and winked and took a bite. They both ate conversing about Ryuichi's work day. Finishing up their meals they put the pizza in baggies and in the fridge, throwing away the paper plates. "So what would you like to do Shuichi? Fight some more villains perhaps?" Ryuichi suggested with a grin. "No…" Shuichi answered causing Ryu to blink in surprise and wondering if the boy was okay. "Can we…um….well ah…..um ride a bit?" Shuichi asked biting his lip.

He'd obviously meant something else but Ryuichi would not press him, sometimes Shuichi was shy and needed time. "Sure thing…" Ryuichi offered a bright smile and they both went to get their shoes, walking out to the stables Ryuichi got his favorite black horse Shadow, and Shuichi got Kimmy a brown and white spotted horse. Saddling them they climbed up and started off into the fields, the horses whinnied and nipped at each other playfully.

They were influenced by Ryuichi and Shuichi's behavior, not surprisingly. Shuichi giggled and squeezed his legs togethere letting the mare gallop ahead, challenging the others. Ryuichi laughed. "Come on shadow let's show them who's boss.." He clucked his tongue and squeezed the stallion's sides together and the black horse flew across the field after the pair. Shuichi sped between trees and jumping over small portions of water, dust kicking up. But this wasn't going to distract Ryuichi or shadow not one bit, pretty soon they caught up and Shadow reared up in front Kimmy neighing.

The two horses nuzzled each other. "oh you two.." Shuichi climbed off the horse and went to one of the far trees sitting beneath the shade. He looked at the sky that was filled with fluffy clouds and some birds. Ryuichi followed Shuichi sitting beside him and holding him. "Like it out here?" Ryuichi asked. "Yeah..it's so peaceful..better than the city.." Shuichi smiled happily and laid his head on Ryuichi's shoulder. Ryuichi softly pet the boy's hair. The two cuddled just like their horses, holding each other.

Shyly Shuichi looked up at Ryuichi. "Ryuichi…." He mumbled. Ryuichi glanced down at Shuichi. "Yes?" He asked. "Will..will..you kiss me?" he asked timidly. Ryuichi smiled broadly. "Gladly.." he murmured and Ryuichi placed his soft warm lips over Shuichi's. Shuichi felt a tingling through his body and his arms wrapped around Ryuichi's neck, holding him close. Ryuichi slid the boy onto his lap, his hands holding his hips and rubbing them in circles.

Shuichi's face tinged a light pink and he moaned against Ryuichi's mouth becoming all the more excited. Shuichi parted the kiss and cuddled against Ryuichi's chest, the other man holding him gently and stroking his back. Ryuichi…however wanted more, more of his lover, he wanted to make love to Shuichi..but now wasn't the time, they were out in the middle of the field and he wanted to treat his darling with respect, and make beautiful love on a bed not in the dirt like animals. So he satisfied himself with nuzzling Shuichi, willing the heat between his legs to disappear.

The sun was slowly sinking and Ryuichi looked at his watch surprised, they had been out for at least two hours and it was nearing 7 o'clock. The horses nipped at the air near Ryuichi's ear hungrily. "Alright alright alright." Getting up with Shuichi they began their journey back home. Shuichi oddly quiet as they put the horses away and feeding them. "Something the matter?" Ryuichi asked. Shuichi shook his head beaming. "Nope nothing at all."

Grinning he went inside with Ryuichi following inside after him chuckling as the boy headed back to the gaming console. Just then Shuichi's cell phone rang, picking it up he answered it. "Hello? Oh Mr. K….oh? oh..okay I'll be right there.." Sighing Shuichi hung up and grabbed his coat and shoes. "I have to work Ryuichi..I'm not sure when I'll be back.." Shuichi pecked Ryuichi on the cheek and left. Ryuichi was left staring at the door..wondering..if things really would work out now.


	6. Chapter 6

A/.N: I don't know how to spell the rabbit's name, the one Ryuichi likes..so don't sue me T.T I don't own it btw

Hahahaha I've finally written another chapter! The only reason I haven't written in a long time is simple…I forgot XD. My memory is horrible..and every time I said later er..well obviously I kept forgetting. I think I'm going to finish this up real soon, it's turning out like..well crap. ' I do better with more personalized stories I guess. I also don't own the song I'm putting in here. And I actually need a favor from you fans, I know you say you like it but I need a rating type thing. From a scale from 1-10, please put a number in your review. Just don't cuss me out or some such if it that's bad, which I know it is '.

Nickel Back – Figured you out

And yes I do realize some random things may pop up..for those of you who haven't read the series or watched the anime..Mr. K does indeed have a wife though I have completely forgotten her name..' stupid of me I know. And yes I do realize that in my stories everything happens WAY too quickly..but that's my shitty writing for you, gomen nasai.

_Bodies bathed in moonlight, moving frantically against each other, panting and moans filling the night air. A single bed, two lovers entwined, kissing and groping each other. A desperate lover pulling his pink haired lover tightly against him."Oh Ryuichi..oh ryuichi..love you.." Shuichi murmured against Ryu's ear, kissing, biting and nipping. Shuichi's mouth devouring Ryu's and Ryu's strong arms trapping his lover against him willing him never to leave. Ryuichi's hips thrusting upwards against Shuichi's soft body, the need in their hearts and between their legs strong. Ryuichi bit on Shuichi's neck, sucking and marking him. Eager to finally have made love to Shuichi. Gentle hands pushing Shuichi back onto the bed, spreading his legs, a look in his eyes. "Ryuichi take me…I need you.." Shuichi's soft voice begged. Ryuichi staring back grabbed a bottom of lube holding it in his hand and spreading it thickly on his fingers. "Through the night…we will go.." Ryuichi smiled softly._

**Briiinggggggg!** Ryuichi jerked awake falling out of his bed and landing with a solid thump on the floor. "Crimmeny.." He grumbled and sat up, his hand find the dream breaker, he turned It off setting it back on the desk. He rubbed at his eyes..the dream still having an effect between his legs. A rhythmic and strong throb still persistently pulsing there. "Again?" He questioned himself and blinked. "You stupid..stupid stupid thing!" He shouted at the bulge between his legs. "Useless.." He muttered and got up making the bed. It had been exactly a month now since Shuichi had moved in with..and still **nothing.** Not that he minded so much, there were other things besides sex but hell..how desperately he wanted to make love to his koi, that and make those 'dreams' disappear. Walking toward the bathroom he looked at his reflection, his kumgaro pj's crinkled from the tossing and turning he had obviously done. Turning on the faucet he splashed cold water onto his face, and started his day washing.

Ryuichi walked down the stairs quietly going into the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal. Shuichi had left early sometime in the morning for work, he'd woken up when he left but didn't let his lover know. Work was becoming hell..was that all they were to do now that they were together? Work? He frowned disgusted and poured some milk into his cereal sitting down to contemplate on how he would get around this. Why should they get around work? Damnit he was with his Shuichi, Work wasn't dating Shuichi. Getting up he headed upstairs to go and get dressed. He hadn't had to work this week, finally another vacation since the last one. This time though there would be no near death experiences. Combing out his hair he looked back into the mirror. Tight pants with a chain connecting on the belt loop that laid across his crotch connecting to a loop on the side of his pant leg, and of course a bad-luck shirt.

Putting on some sunglasses he put his cell phone in one of the drawers, no disturbances today, none. Pulling on a black leather jacket he grabbed his wallet and car keys. Today was going to be all about Shuichi…and making him pleased in more than one way. Pulling on his shoes, he headed out the door towards his Corvette and stepped inside starting the car. He pulled out and started forward.

**hour later with really bad traffic Ryuichi arrives**

Ryuichi stepped out of the car and walking up the steps and into the building. Going up flights of stairs he opened the door. There was Shuichi, snack break wolfing down as m any sweets as he could. Mr. K and Sakano were there was well. All eyes turned towards him. "Ryuichi?" Shuichi said muffled. Ryuichi smiled and took off his sunglasses. "Hey Shuichi..you're taking off work for a week come on.." Shuichi just started and Mr. K narrowed his eyes. Mr. Sakano however immediately began his predictable panic. "B-But Ryuichi-sama he just went on vacation a month ago with you he can't possibly go again..he has so much work to do and…." Mr. K got up interrupting. "As your former manager I can't allow you to take the main star…" He got out his shot gun. "Mr. K!" Mr. Sakano shouted looking alarmed. Shuichi sweatdropped. "Mmm….I think you will be letting Shuichi go.." Ryuichi said with a grin and stepped aside..revealing..Mr. K's wife. Mr. K's eyes bulged and he looked taken aback.

"H-h-how did you..!" Mr. K spluttered. "I..am not without my resources…" Ryuichi said. Mrs. K stalked forward spouting things at him in English.. too fast for even R yuichi too understand. But certainly K understood it as he ran away in terror. Both Shuichi and Mr. Sakano..stared..for a very long time. "Heh..all I had to do was say Mr. K was going to work overtime..and she was here with god's speed." Ryuichi laughed. "Now Mr. Sakano I'll be taking Shuichi now….." He plucked Shuichi from the seat with Mr. Sakano sputtering, but it was lost on Ryu's ears. He took Shuichi by the hand and led him downstairs to his car. Shuichi had been speechless but now it seemed to sink in. "So..Mr. Ryu..are you taking me hostage?" He said coyly. Ryuichi put his sunglasses back on. "I am indeed Shuichi…." He laughed and got in the car. "One question…how exactly did Mr. K's wife get over here so quickly?" Shuichi looked at Ryuichi. "Easy Shu-kun..they do own a private jet I do believe.." He snickered and started up the car.

Well..so far everything was good..except that now Mr. K was being harassed by his wife and Mr. Sakano taking In account to go and commit suicide for letting Shuichi get away. Wherever they were going it was certainly taking time, it took them a little over an hour to arrive there. Poor shuichi ended up falling asleep, ryuichi had no problem with that, after all shuichi looked simply adorable. Finally they entered Tokyo and, pulling on down several streets he parked in a backlot of a restaurant he turned off the car. It was luckily a good thing how his lover dressed, for where they were going. Shaking the sleepy shuichi, he gently kissed him on the cheek. "Wakey wakey sleeping beuty…" He murmured quietly. Shuichi's eyes fluttered opened and he yawned. "Nnn..we're..there?" he asked drowsily. Ryuichi nodded, "And I hope you like it.." He smiled getting out of the car, he led his sleepy lover across the street.

Shuichi certainly began to awake, Tokyo? That was at least an hour's drive from Okinawa. His hand laced with Ryu's as he looked around, his gaze brightened. It wasn't long before they heard the throbbing music of a club. Shuichi's eyes went huge upon seeing it, it was the most popular club in town, HEART THROB. "Ryuichi….you can't mean.." Shuichi trailed off, still staring wide eyed. "Oh I do mean..mean for us to go into the club and dance the night away…" He laughed soundly, and parting the crowd he flashed his I.D. and they were greeted enthusiastically and let inside the building. There were of course many stages, lifts, and crowds of people. A bar to the left with a few loners at it sipping some alcoholic drink or another.. Shuichi remained close to Ryuichi, not wanting to be lost in the sea of bodies.

Music pounded, currently Japanese right now, sometimes they would do English songs, though translated of course. "This is great!" Shuichi's voice would be raw, or at least faint. He laughed happily and looked up at his lover, Ryu back and him pleased at his thought. "Wanna dance?" Ryuichi asked just as loudly. "Yeah!" Shuichi replied delighted. And so they went into the core of swarming people and began to dance, their bodies close together with the rhythm of the music. After dancing for a few songs the pair went and got a drink, just happy to be together. "Just one more!" shuichi said. "What?" Ryuichi yelled. "Just one more!" He yelled as loud as he could. Ryuichi nodded and looked at it his watch. It was almost nine p.m., if they left soon they would make it back by ten. Shuichi tended to sleep in whenever he got the chance. Going back out to the dance floor the next song came on, of course it had to be a naughty one.

_I like your pants around your feet_

_I like the dirt that's on your knees_

_And I like the way you still say please_

_While you're looking up at me_

_You're like my favourite damn disease_

_And I love the places that we go_

_And I love the people that you know_

_And I love the way you can't say no_

_Too many long lines in a row_

_I love the powder on your nose_

_Ooooh_

_And now I know who you are_

_It wasn't that hard_

_Just to figure you out_

_And now I know who you are_

_It wasn't that hard_

_Just to figure you out_

_I like the freckles on your chest_

_And I like the way you like me best_

_And I like the way you're not impressed,_

_While you put me to the test_

_I like the wine stains on your dress_

_And I love the way you pass the check_

_And I love the good times that you wreck_

_And I love your lack of self respect_

_While you're passed out on the deck_

_And now I know who you are_

_It wasn't that hard_

_Just to figure you out_

_And now I know who you are_

_It wasn't that hard_

_Just to figure you out_

By the end of the song, Ryuichi had come up behind shuichi, dancing against his backside. Shuichi, didn't seem to mind he actually was dancing right back against him. Shuichi leaned back against ryuichi into his arms. They stood still, breathing heavily. When Ryuichi gazed into Shuichi's eyes he knew..this was going to be the night they made love, and it would be the sweetest thing they ever had done.

A/N: I took out most of the lyrics because they were rather violent, so if you're interested in that song look it up.

I PROMISE there WILL be a lemon next chapter. For those of you who are squimish about such, please do not read, that will be purely lemon. Meaning..they WILL be having SEX, got it? Good because I prefer not to scare you away '.


End file.
